


Celoso

by TabrisXX



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Boys Kissing, Canon Universe, Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, Flirting, Jealousy, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, No Sex, Older Man/Younger Man, Possessive Behavior, Rough Kissing, Touching
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:23:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: Kotetsu es verdaderamente encantador y Barnaby lo sabe mejor que nadie.Al parecer, esa noche todos se pusieron de acuerdo para flirtear con el maduro hombre y Barnaby no puede tolerarlo más porque está horriblemente celoso.





	Celoso

Después de varias horas de estar viendo y tolerando en silencio los constantes coqueteos de sus algunos de sus compañeros hacia su pareja, Barnaby había llegado a su límite. Los celos le estaban consumiendo por dentro y aunque intentaba mantener la compostura para no mandar a volar a todos aquellos atrevidos, no podía soportarlo más.

Le molestaba de sobremanera que el maduro y atractivo héroe fuera tan amable con los demás, que les sonriera de una manera encantadora y que no pudiera ser cortante en su trato. El rubio no podía decir que Kotetsu no le estuviera dando su lugar, pues en ningún momento vio que correspondiera a los intentos de Nathan o de Karina por seducirlo.

Bunny observaba a cada rato su reloj y rogaba que esa maldita fiesta con los patrocinadores terminara de una vez por todas. Últimamente detestaba ese tipo de eventos pues le daba la impresión de que todos intentaban ligar con su hombre. ¿Acaso era verdad eso de que las personas comprometidas son más atractivas a los ojos ajenos?

—Parece que sí es cierto -murmuró el joven para sí mismo mientras degustaba los últimos sorbos del exclusivo y delicioso champagne rosé en su copa, siempre teniendo en la mira al único dueño de su corazón que ahora era el responsable de sus inquietudes-

Barnaby reconocía que Karina era una joven hermosa que fácilmente podía tener a sus pies al hombre que quisiera, no conseguía entender las razones de su interés hacia Kotetsu y más aún, cuando ella sabía a la perfección que el castaño estaba en relación sentimental seria y formal.

Sin embargo, varias veces Tiger le aclaró que solo veía a Karina con ojos paternales y que jamás la había mirado con otro tipo de intenciones. Claro que a Bunny no le convencía ese cuento de la diferencia de edad cuando ellos mismos se llevaban como una década.

Pero si bien no había interés por parte de Kotetsu hacia la chica u otra persona, el rubio consideró que ya iba siendo hora de que ella, al igual que Nathan y todo el mundo, aprendiera cuál era su lugar.

Dejó su copa a un lado y se encaminó hacia su pareja, interrumpiendo arbitrariamente la plática que el castaño mantenía con su compañera.

—Kotetsu, acompáñame -dijo con un tono algo autoritario mientras tomaba al otro con cierta posesividad por la cintura e ignoraba por completo a la mujer-

Al mayor no le quedó más remedio que ir con él, quien se lo llevó al otro lado del salón en donde no habían otras personas a la vista. El más joven quería un momento a solas con su pareja para dejarle saber lo que lo estaba molestando en ese momento.

—¿Qué pasa, Bunny? -preguntó el castaño bastante desconcertado-

La primera reacción del rubio fue apoyar al otro contra una pared y acorralarlo con su cuerpo, aprisionándolo e impidiéndole que pudiera escapar de él.

—¿Bunny, estás bien? -volvió a preguntar ya que el otro solo lo miraba con fijeza sin emitir una sola respuesta-

—¡No! -fue la escueta e impetuosa contestación del de ojos verde, haciendo estremecer a su pareja-

—No me digas que bebiste más de la cuenta -bromeó- ¿Ya te contagié mis malos hábitos?

—Ojalá hubiera bebido de más, así pondría como excusa al estado de ebriedad pero no, estoy sobrio y a punto de dar un espectáculo bochornoso en medio de la fiesta.

—Definitivamente no te veo haciendo eso. Eres demasiado refinado y elegante como para exponer tu imagen así.

—¡Entonces no me sigas provocando! -susurró el rubio acercándose de un modo peligroso a los labios ajenos hasta casi rozarlos con los suyos- Odio que estés cerca de todos esos tontos que te comen con los ojos mientras se dirigen a ti.

—¿Sabes lo adorable que te ves cuando te pones celoso?

Barnaby se ruborizó un poco al ver la sugerente sonrisa ajena y es que Kotetsu sabía perfectamente cómo hacerlo caer rendido con apenas ese gesto. Además de su característico antifaz le daba unos puntos extra a la hora de seducir a su hermoso novio.

—No podré esperar a llegar a casa -el de rizos tragó saliva y de inmediato, con total impaciencia comenzó a desabotonar la camisa ajena hasta que sus manos entraron en contacto con el torso del mayor, quien no pudo contenerse y acortó totalmente la distancia entre sus bocas, uniéndola a la de su pareja e iniciando un apasionado e intenso beso cargado de lujuria y deseo-

—Ngh...Bunny... -pronunció al sentir los dedos del rubio pellizcándole los pezones, sabiendo que eran su punto débil y que no tardaría mucho en excitarse-

Pero Barnaby no planeaba parar hasta tenerlo rogándole por más, colocó una de sus piernas a la par entre las del castaño y ejerció presión contra el sexo de este para volver a poseer su boca de manera avasalladora, acariciando y dominando la lengua ajena a su antojo.

—Mmm...mmm... -era todo lo que Kotetsu podía exclamar a medida que su temperatura corporal iba aumentando con toda esa estimulación que el otro ejercía en él, entonces sus manos se ciñeron a la cadera de su pareja buscando incrementar el roce entre sus intimidades-

Sin embargo, parecía que Bunny no pensaba dejar de besarlo tan pronto. De algún modo, se había vuelto adicto a esos labios que eran capaces de enloquecerlo cada vez que entraban en contacto con los suyos y sentía no podía esperar a tenerlos recorriendo su cuerpo.

—Hagámoslo, Bunny -pidió el mayor ni bien tuvo una chance de liberarse-

—Olvídalo, mejor vamos a casa de una vez -pudo notar cierta molestia en el tono de voz del otro-

—¿Pero por qué? -cuestionó Tiger sintiendo una tremenda erección creciendo en su ropa interior-

—No somos los únicos aquí -respondió Barnaby e hizo un gesto con los ojos hacia su derecha-

Cuando Kotetsu se giró a ver, alcanzó a notar que a pocos metros de ahí estaba una pareja conocida, exactamente en la misma situación que ellos dos. Se trataba de sus compañeros Keith e Ivan, quienes al verse descubiertos, se apartaron con prisa intentando fingir que no estaban haciendo nada aún cuando traían sus pantalones y cinturones desabrochados.

—No se preocupen, nosotros ya nos vamos -dijo Barnaby-

—Sigan con confianza -añadió Kotetsu y empezó a colocarse bien la camisa-

No les quedó más que aguantar las ganas que se traían y esperar a llegar a casa o por lo menos, al auto.

**FIN**


End file.
